


逆转关系

by jaesyluv122



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Newtmin, minewt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesyluv122/pseuds/jaesyluv122
Summary: 现代 AUNC-17OOC





	1. 1-室友（有）关系

**1-室友（有）关系**

 

男孩们对宿舍有门禁这一回事并不怎么在意，两个大男生一身酒气，走起路来也不怎么稳，男孩们好不容易打开了进到宿舍，其中一个男孩搀扶着看上有些醉的男孩走到床边，眼看就快靠到床边的时候，本来没什么提得起力的男孩一个施力把身边的人压到床上，而自己是把他压在身下的，身下的人一脸不解地望着身上的人，那个好看的金发在昏暗的寝室里看的不怎么明显，但是他在自己耳边温热的气息，一阵暧昧来袭让自己也有些措手不及。

“Minho...你想要吗？”  
“Newt….你醉了，快起来..”  
身下的男孩松开微皱的浓眉，笑了出来，轻轻地推开身上的人，但是身上的男孩却一动不动地，从窗外透过薄薄的窗帘洒落进来的月光，Minho依稀可以看清楚金发男孩脸上的笑容，带点魅惑，就像个想恶作剧的小恶魔一样。  
“你以为我一直都不知道你在我换衣服的时候都在我身后看得眼睛也不眨吗？难道...你不想要吗？”  
金发男孩把手慢慢地往下移，滑到了两人胯下之间，  
Newt确实一直在点火，他的手在那个已经燃烧起来的地方大胆地搓揉，他说话时故意在耳边吐露的温热，还有他的每一字每一句，都是一场让人无法拒绝的诱惑。

“所以你知道...你不介意让我....上你？”  
Minho倒是丝毫看不出任何异样，只是手重重地掐着金发男孩隔着牛仔裤的翘臀。  
金发男孩的舌尖调皮地舔舐着黑发男孩的耳垂，湿热的温度，有更多温度来到了身下那股燃烧起来的地方。  
“Minho...fuck me…”  
面对金发男孩的邀请，黑发男孩要是拒绝的话，可就太不给面子了。

床上两幅赤裸裸交迭的身躯，担心夜阑人静的激烈运动会引起隔壁寝室的怀疑，金发男孩使劲地忍住流连在嘴边的呻吟，而身上的人倒是毫不介意的掐着金发男孩的细腰在他身上驰骋，金发男孩咬着自己的手臂承受着黑发男孩强而有力的撞击，脸上的情潮和带点雾气的眼角是最好的催情剂，让黑发男孩更卖力地抽插着。有几刻金发男孩都开始怀疑自己被撞得魂魄都不齐了。临近高潮的时候。黑发男孩拉开了金发男孩搭在嘴上的手臂，狠狠地吻着金发男孩，彼此嘴角的呻吟一点不漏的被逼吞回肚里，身下的动作却越发快速，在黑发男孩感觉到自己的腹部沾上温热的液体之后的片刻，金发男孩感受著身上的人在自己身体内越发猛烈的撞击，敏感的地方在此刻更是不堪一击，直到被填满的地方似乎更饱满了，身上的人才停下来。

“怎样？对我还满意吗？”  
Minho望着瘫在床上大汗淋漓的金发男孩，脸上还是红红的，有些无神地喘着气，似乎还没从那个激战之中回神过来。  
“嗯...太舒服了。嗯..”  
Minho从他的身体退了出来，把自己身上的安全套取了下来打了个结丢了进垃圾桶。他转过身从对方的衣柜里拿了个毛巾给床上的人，自己也拿了自己挂在门上的蓝色毛巾。  
“不洗一洗吗？”  
Minho转身进入浴室以前看了一样依旧在床上喘着气的金发男孩，金发男孩别过脸望着那个同样赤裸着身躯的黑发男孩拿着毛巾搭在肩上，  
“浴室只有一间..”  
“我不介意...一起洗”  
“好啊...”  
Minho的用意，Newt倒是大方地接受了邀请。

 

浴室里的淋浴间并不太大，两个男孩挤了进去，却正中下怀地可以紧紧地贴紧对方。  
热水让整个浴室充满了水蒸气，淋浴间的玻璃也蒙上一层薄薄的雾水，两幅紧靠的身躯依稀可以看得出轮廓。  
黑发男孩似乎还没得到满足，掐着金发男孩的腰忘我地进入，金发男孩双臂撑着淋浴间里冰冷的瓷砖，稳住自己不跌倒。热水打湿了两人，似乎让Minho的进入也无比顺利。

“嗯....Min…嗯....唔...”  
金发男孩忍耐著自己的自然反应，深怕那些流露出的呻吟被人听见一样。他被身后的人别过自己的脸，那些来不及吐露的呻吟就那么被封在嘴里。

那一晚Newt大胆邀请之后，两人第二天像往常一样上课吃饭，相处方式并没有太大的改变。只是彼此偶尔一个眼神就知道，或许他们又是时候可以来一炮。

例如晨间运动。  
彼此早上没有早课的时候，Newt会跪在Minho床边，把那几乎每天都会发生生理反应的脆弱含在嘴里做深喉。Minho也会毫不客气地进入，享受着被金发男孩服务。  
黑发男孩已经抬头的脆弱被温热包裹着，他扶着金发男孩的后脑开始有韵律的进入，金发男孩并没有挣扎，纵使身上的人有时候在自己舒服的时候把自己顶得快窒息，但是金发男孩也享受看着他服务的对象满足的样子。  
伴随头顶上传来的低吼，金发男孩感受到喉间一阵温热，鼻尖瞬间弥漫着情欲的味道。  
头顶上的人满足地躺在床上舒服的不想起来。

又或者有时候黑发男孩偶尔会主动从身后抱着那个本来想踏进浴室的金发男孩，把手伸进他的运动短裤里搓揉着同样有晨勃反应的脆弱，自己的硬挺更是明目张胆地顶着金发男孩的股间。  
“嗯...那么早...就..想...嗯..”  
金发男孩在把话说完以前，身后的人已经把两根手指塞到自己嘴里，金发男孩付上在自己搓搓上的那只手一面忘我地舔舐着黑发男孩的手指。身后的人扯下自己的运动短裤，再把湿透的手指毫无顾忌地深入黑色的四角裤里，一点点的开发着还未开启的穴口...

“礼尚往来，你也硬了..”  
“嗯...等下...的..的课..”  
“管他的..”

这种没有言明的默契直到那一天，黑发男孩回到宿舍，金发男孩和另一个男孩在自己的寝室里，两个人赤裸裸地在床上，基本上可以说是金发男孩跨坐在那个人身上并且紧紧地搂着对方的肩膀，在自己开门想进来的时两人四目交接，金发男孩嘴角也毫不掩饰的流出一丝丝呻吟，他识相地没有打扰，轻轻地把门关上。后来他知道了这是金发男孩新一任的交往对象，而两人的炮友关系在交往对象出现以后也没有开口说明什么就那么结束了，彼此回到像之前一样的相处，上课吃饭玩乐，只是少了做爱这回事。

 

Minho比Newt大三年，Newt读大一的时候Minho在读研究生，加上专业方向不一样，两人毕业之后大家各奔东西，彼此身边也换了几个交往对象。后来在一次同学聚会再一次碰上，同学们聊起过去，聊着现在，聊着未来。两个人曾经暗地里的关系并不为人知，在朋友的认知里，两个人只是关系很要好的室友。餐桌上的字里行间，彼此都有透露现在为单身状态，两个人对视而笑，那个眼神和笑容是彼此久违的默契。两人在那一晚第二轮的酒吧聚会，手上的酒也没碰几次就双双消失了。

 

两人在Minho的车里，两人忘我地热吻，Newt几乎是软趴在Minho身上的。缠绵了一番之后，Newt才推开Minho，微微地喘著气，嘴角是那久违的妩媚笑容。  
“在这里吗？你的车里...”  
“那么久没见，我想还是找个舒服一点的地方，你说不是吗？你家...我家？”  
Minho字句上虽然看起来并不着急，但是开始啃咬着身上金发男孩白皙的颈脖，毫不客气的似乎想要留下属于自己明显的印记。  
“嗯..我家...我...家很靠近...15分钟可以...可以到...”  
温热的舌和气息接触到那白皙的颈脖上惹地身上的人说话都不完整，  
“那就你家...”  
Minho借着路灯的光线，满意地欣赏着那个自己在金发男孩颈脖上留下的痕迹。

Minho几乎是把导航显示的15分钟车程硬生生地缩短成10分钟。金发男孩安安份份地坐在副座上，手则是有意无意地在黑发男人的大腿内侧来回摩擦，金发男孩仔细观察着他侧脸可能会透露的微细表情。  
Minho的表情没什么变化，但是看着仪表盘上的数字越渐上升，金发男孩知道这样若有似无的挑逗对他来说依旧管用。  
“看来你等不及了呢...我等下一定会好好满足你的Newt…”  
“好～”  
金发男孩笑得甜甜地在他脸上印下一吻，惹得Minho忍不住嘴角微微上扬。这个外表可爱漂亮的金发男孩，在他的交往对象甚至是在自己面前是一个活生生的小恶魔啊。

 

两人把车停好之后，金发男孩拉着身后的人进入电梯，Minho迫不及待地把金发男孩按在墙上，狠狠地欺上那一双薄唇，金发男孩热情回应的当儿艰难地从自己的裤带里掏出住户卡，对着感应盘刷了之后按下楼层。  
“专心点...”

Minho似乎对身前的人不专心的吻感到不满。  
“除非你想在电梯里做，不然也要等我...嗯...按...Min…”  
电梯里有闭路电视，Minho并非不知道，但是他毫不在意地拉开了金发男孩牛仔裤上的拉链把手伸进了去，搓揉着那昔日熟悉的脆弱。

“我不介意....在这里把你就地正法....你想吗？Newt…”

“叮...15楼...”

似乎电梯的速度并没有让Newt有太多时间思考这个问题。  
“也不欠...那几秒吧...”  
Newt把Minho的手从自己牛仔裤里拉了出来，拉着他走出电梯，转左走了几步就掏出一样的住户卡打开家门打开了客厅的暖灯，转过身把黑发男人按在紧闭的大门上，彼此的脸贴得很近，他绕到他的耳边，轻轻地吹了口气，湿暖的温度绕进耳裡，惹得身前的人下意识地闭上眼睛，似乎这还是他敏感的地方。  
“现在...你想怎样...都可以...”  
金发男孩解开自己牛仔裤上的皮带，把Minho的手放到自己还未苏醒的脆弱上，主动把唇贴了上去。

Newt有些粗暴地啃咬着Minho颜色略深的唇瓣，修长的手指从那个穿着浅蓝色衬衫都遮盖不住胸肌轮廓的胸口慢慢滑下，来到下摆的时候索性窜了进去。被衣物包裹着的身躯在接触到Newt那修长手指指尖上有些冰冷的温度的时候，Minho才似乎清醒一些，转过身把金发男孩反按在门板上。

“那我不客气了..”

Minho放开Newt的唇，转而舔咬着金发男孩的耳根，手依旧不停搓揉着Newt的脆弱，本来还在沉睡的脆弱也渐渐苏醒，Minho用自己同样微微抬头的欲望顶着身前的人。

金发男孩双臂攀上了黑发男人的颈脖，把脸埋在他的耳边，  
“抱我到房间，那里比较比较舒服..  
话刚落下，Minho托把金发男孩的大腿，让他挂在自己身上，按照他的指示进到房间里去。

“fuc...k...Minho…”  
金发男孩屈膝趴在床上，身后的人托着他的腰，下半身交合的地方肉搏撞击的声音让人脸红，没等他把话说完，唇已经被身后的人封住了。Minho的节奏伴随着那几下重音狠狠地把自己的炙热完全顶了进去金发男孩的身体，狠狠地戳刺着那个敏感的深处...  
也许是太久没有体会过对方，重新遇见对方的这一晚便是一夜狂欢。最后更是沉沉地搭在彼此身上睡着了。

当Minho睁开眼睛的时候已经是第二天的中午，身边的人早已经站在衣柜前拿着毛巾搓干自己湿答答的金发，身上仅仅穿着一件深灰色的T恤还有一件浅浅的蓝白条纹的四角裤，修长的腿全都露在外面，纵使这一幕只是背影也确实养眼。

Newt转过身的时候就看见在床上的黑发男人望着自己目不转睛，饶有兴趣地望着自己。  
“醒了？想的话可以洗澡了再走”  
“没关系，我躺一下也要走了”  
“那好吧...”

Newt没勉强，Minho也没有继续说什么。转过身下床捡起自己的衣服一件件地套回在自己身上。

自己离开的时候Newt拿著自己的住户卡帮Minho按了电梯，转身想要离开的时候，Minho喊住了他。  
“Newt…”  
他掏出手机在Newt面前晃了晃，Newt笑着接过手机把自己的手机号码输入了以后再还给他。  
“有时间...可以打给我”

有时间，就约炮。  
这是他们两人明显不过的关系。

 

一个星期后，同样是要感谢上帝的週五，工作再多也需要好好休息。Newt整理好自己的工作室以后就开车回了家。刚踏出电梯，外套裡的手机就嚮了。  
Newt拿出手机，是一个陌生的号码，犹豫了半刻按下了接听键，手机里传来的是那把熟悉的声音，  
“嘿，下班了吗？今天...有时间吗？”  
Newt笑了笑，拿出自己背包里的住户卡打开了家门。  
“现在吗？”  
“你没空吗？”  
“没，在想要不要先吃点什么”  
“要不我们先一起吃饭吧，想吃什么？我去接你？”  
“我都可以...那...你到了再告诉我”

挂了电话以后，金发男孩按着刚才接下的手机号码，把名字输入进手机里。  
「Minho」

Newt期待吗？  
他自己并没有对此抱有任何想法。那么久以来，Newt也没有任何炮友，曾经的那些恋人都是几个月就分开了。或许并不是Newt不喜欢他们，只是觉得没有必要长久交往罢了。而Minho这种没有感情包袱的床伴关系确实让自己比较舒心。他倒是不介意他们继续这个床伴关系。他们之间还是可以像在大学时候一样，除了同选修一起上课，一起吃饭，週末一起去玩，睡同一间寝室，还有...感觉到的时候来一炮。  
这也没有什么不好，反正他单身。

他们的关系回到从前，他们并没有住在一起，偶尔见个面，吃个饭然后再...上床。  
两个人乐于他们之间的这种关系，也并没有再找一个对象交往。虽然他们两个的关系也和正常情侣无意，他们在大学的时候是好朋友，现在的关系再重新见面以后也不错，偶尔见面吃饭，甚至一起过夜，只是他们并没有向对方说爱。


	2. 2-特殊关系

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代 AU  
> NC-17  
> OOC

2-特殊关系

“Minho，你今天要不要和我们一起去酒吧？Gally突然约了，其他人都去，你要不要一起啊？”  
“确定下属要和经理一起喝酒，你们会玩的自在吗？”  
Thomas似乎也完全没在怕他这个实习时就跟着的前辈，象征性地敲了个门就进来一屁股坐到Minho办公桌前的椅子上了，对方可是头也没抬地继续盯着电脑屏幕，看着自己手里的文件。

就算现在Thomas也已经是主管了，而Minho已经是分区经理了，Thomas也似乎如往常一样，好听一点就是好兄弟，不好听就是没大没小，当然Minho没太在意，只要Thomas不把工作上的事情搞砸，他都不会说什么。  
只不过其他人是后来才加入公司的，那时候Minho已经是经理了，没太熟悉也没太想亲近。  
“还好吧？就是你平常没和大家玩啊。”  
“适当距离，Thomas。”  
“你真的不去吗？”  
“No...”  
“Ok~那我们先走了~”

直到Thomas离开了办公室，Minho把做好的文件都整理好之后靠在办公椅上，浓眉总算可以放鬆下来了。

“叮~”  
桌子上躺着的手机，屏幕上显示了一条新信息。  
[我买了新酒，要不要今晚一起试看看？]——Newt  
Minho望着屏幕上那句话，嘴角不知觉扬起，快速地在回复栏里输入着什么后按下发送。  
[好啊]

Thomas总是觉得Minho有时碍于职场身份而把下属们拒于千里之外有些可怜。他却不懂他家经理的节目，可能比他们的还要丰富。

 

两人吃过晚餐以后回到了Minho的住处。Newt跟着Minho进门以后，脱下外套挂到沙发旁的架子上，熟络地到厨房拿了开瓶器和酒杯，似乎他才是这间房子的主人一样。Minho脱下了身上的西装外套，把还在自己口袋里自己离开办公室前脱了下来的领带也挂到架子上。转过身的时候，Newt已经倒好酒，拿着自己酒杯翘着脚坐到沙发上了。  
“味道还不错。”  
浅酌了一口，视线停留在眼前的人松开的领口上。  
“是吗？那...我试看看。”  
Minho一只脚跪坐到沙发上，手指扣著那轮廓分明的下巴，别过对方的脸，咬上了他的唇。身下的人并没太在意，只是举着酒杯的手没有太大的动作。Minho扶着Newt的脸，舌顺利地闯关而入，舌尖传来淡淡的酒香，虽然酒还有一大瓶，但是他似乎觉得眼前的金发男孩舌尖上的酒味更吸引自己。缠绵了一阵子才舍得放开他。  
“有眼光，味道还不错。”  
“不然我可不敢让你喝，你说不是吗？”  
眼前的人扯齐了一抹笑，Minho拿过桌上的酒杯抿了一口，Minho拿过Newt手中的酒杯，把两隻酒杯放到桌上。  
“喝你的...感觉比较好。”

他转过身时Newt已经把手挂在他的颈脖上，两人靠得很近，吃饭的时候两人已经点过一支酒了，彼此的气息都是满满的酒味，Minho浅尝了金发男孩的唇，长腿一迈，整个人夸坐在他身上。伸手解开了金发男孩的黑色衬衫，露出洁白的肌肤，Minho低下头一点点地在那洁白的肌肤上留下惹人脸红的印记，伴随着耳边金发男孩的呻吟还有起伏不定的胸膛。Minho坐到了地上，解开了金发男孩的皮带，释放出那个微微抬头的脆弱，低下头用舌尖一点点地舔舐着，意料之外的举动让金发男孩忍不住叫了出来。他望着埋头在自己胯下的人，他印象中，他很少帮他做深喉，他并不会主动要求，但是其实他一直都觉得Minho的深喉功夫还不错。  
他情不自禁地揉着那个在舔湿着自己下身的黑发，嘴角的呻吟却是止不住的传到黑发男人的耳里。  
Newt还沉浸在下身的温柔，身下的温度消失了，黑发男人重新压倒自己身上，开始了另一场热吻。身下的人双臂抚上自己的后巷，Minho顺势扶着他的双腿把他抱了起来。确保对方抱稳自己以后就转身到卧室里去了。

把金发男孩放到床上以后，Minho迫不及待地脱下了Newt下身的所有碍事的衣物以后，又埋头到他的胯下，挽着那一双长腿慢慢地品尝着那个已经抬头的炙热，舌尖绕过顶端，来到柱身之下不忘照顾后面的两颗小球。还有那个即将被开发的后后穴。当穴口被温柔的舌尖滑过的时候，身上的人忍不住叫了出来。  
“啊...Min…”

舌尖和手指还有炙热不一样，Minho柔软有湿热的舌尖舔湿着穴口时，Newt都觉得自己舒服得失神。  
基本上Minho关心的地方都已经被他舔得湿淋淋的，再一把把炙热完全含在嘴里，慢慢地吞吐着。  
“damn…”  
金发男孩把修长的手指攀上了那个在自己胯下卖力讨好着的黑发，一点点有节奏的顶弄着，在Minho的嘴里抽插着。  
金发男孩加快了进入的节奏，炙热在黑发男人的嘴里快速得戳刺着。Newt太兴奋了，有几下Minho差点就被他呛死了。  
“Oh...Min..啊！”  
金发男孩紧紧得掐着那头黑发，把炙热完全顶进了他的嘴里。喉间一阵温热，鼻尖传来了浓厚的腥甜。Minho把所有的热液都吞了下去。抬起头时就发现金发男孩红着脸躺在床上喘着气。  
“怎样，是不是我的嘴巴让你太舒服了？”  
他爬到金发男孩身边，把他压在自己身下，色情地在他耳边说着，温热的气息绕进耳朵里，Newt忍不住颤抖着。  
“那...我该有点奖励吧？”  
“好...你要怎么做，都行....”  
金发男孩双手胡乱揭开着Minho的西装裤，一边吻着黑发男孩的唇。  
Minho笑着拉下那双手，  
“别急，我买了新的润滑剂，我们..试一点新的？”  
Minho转身到床柜桌打开了第一个抽屉拿出了润滑剂。  
“好啊...”  
印象中...他们使用润滑剂的次数屈指可数，但是既然Minho想，Newt倒是不介意的。

穴口经过初步的开发还有高潮过之后极为敏感，Minho把涂满润滑剂的手指推进去的时候，就听见身下的人诱人的呻吟，穴口已经湿得一塌糊涂，。黑发男人轻易地放入三根手指的时候，身下的金发男孩不安分地扭动着身躯，手攀上自己那个在侵犯他的手，加快了抽插的速度。  
“嗯...啊...嗯...”  
“只想要我用手指吗？”  
“你..快...快点进...来...我...很...很热...”

金发男孩不知道为什么觉得穴口湿热难耐，好希望有什么可以填满自己。好希望有什么可以狠狠贯穿自己。

“好啊...”  
黑发男人拉下他的手，快速地用手指侵犯着身上这个欲求不满的人，回应他的时凌乱不已的呻吟和呼吸。就在金发男孩失神之际，Minho抽出了手指，失去支撑的穴口顿时变得空虚不已，Newt艰难地撑起身想要说点什么之际，他感觉到有什么东西被放进自己身体里，有什么被他推进自己身体里，他惊慌地望着身上的人。  
“Minho…那...那是什么？”  
黑发男人抬起头缓缓自己靠近，然后把自己重新压到床上，扬起的弧度像极了愚人节恶作剧的孩子。  
“新玩具...说了一起试试新东西.....刚才忘了告诉你呢？润滑剂有催情的...成分，刚刚塞进你下面的那个听说...好像挺舒服，我先调看看”  
“嗯...Min…嗯...”  
黑发男人刚开启自己手上小巧的遥控器，强度是一号。金发男孩感觉到自己身体里的那颗东西开始震动，而Minho刚刚塞进来的时候，几乎是一压到底，现在震动的地方很靠近深处，金发男孩难耐得扭动着身躯，手忍不住攀上了Minho健硕的手臂，希望他可以做点什么。  
“这个强度不对？我再调看看...”  
“嗯...啊...不...Min…”  
身体里的震度又强一些，Minho望着身下的人眼角开始染上一层层雾气，他使坏得低下头，在他耳边说着那些露骨的床话。  
“怎样...是不是很舒服？”  
“Min…那...拿出来...”  
“拿出来了，那你要什么？”

身上的人使坏地把手指重新探入穴口，却没进入，Newt觉得自己全身热得不行。  
“我要...我要你...”  
床上的金发男孩本来因为那些催情成分惹得下身那个地方湿热难耐，再加上那颗会震动的跳蛋，金发男孩现在的身体伴随着跳蛋震动的节奏不断抽动着，他的手指也跟着节奏有一点没一点地抽插着。  
“要我怎样？”  
“fu...ck fuck me..Minho…”  
“可以，你先把我舔射了，我一定操你操到下不了床”  
听见答案的黑发男孩满意地在他唇上尝了一口，本来以为是救命稻草的吻很快就离开了自己的唇瓣。Minho直起身解开了身上所有碍事的衣物后，那下身那个雄壮的地方早就已经活跃起来，翘得高高的。

金发男孩艰难地直起身想伸手拿出那颗埋在自己身体里的跳蛋，却被黑发男人抓住自己的手腕，他看似笑得温柔地摇摇头  
“乖，先把我舔射了才可以...”  
“混蛋！”  
就知道这突如其来的温热背后一定暗藏阴谋！

“嗯嗯...Newt,你是在骂我吗？我会难过额，难过的话我也不确定自己会做什么...”  
Minho皱着眉瑶瑶头，拿着手上的遥控器，又调高了一度...  
埋在身体里的东西似乎有比刚才更激烈的跳动着，Newt开始觉得下半身已经失去支撑的力度，只可以握着Minho的手臂。  
“嗯....嗯..难受Min..”  
金发男孩好看的金发因为刚才的扭动而变得有些凌乱，声音似乎比第一次高潮的时候来得沙哑。

“是吗？但是...它站起来了，很舒服才对...”  
Minho一边舔着金发男孩的耳根，另一只手已经来到他胯下，那个因为穴口刺激而又再次抬头的脆弱被Minho握在手里缓缓地套弄着。Newt本来就已经被下身的难耐折磨得有些身体发软，现在，敏感的地方同时被刺激着的Newt，他感觉到体内震动的强度又频繁了一些。  
“Min...Minho…嗯...我...真的...不行了...别..别再调了...”  
“好吧”  
Minho放下手中的遥控器，坐直了身，把软瘫得金发男孩从床上拉了起来，金发男孩发软地跪坐到他身前。下身那股让人难受的痕痒让他全身发热。

Newt呼吸紊乱地低下头舔舐着肿胀的炙热，有别于一般他有耐性的舔舐，今天的他毫无节奏，舔舐了一点就直接把他的炙热含在嘴里快速地吞吐，似乎很急促。

Minho被这急促的深喉磨去了耐心，忍不住扶着那颗金色脑袋，掌控那个自己会愉快的节奏。Minho毫不留情的进入让本来就有些分神的Newt只可以任由身上的人控制，下半身主导着他现在所有的情绪，Minho的炙热狠狠地贯穿着，每一下都完全挺进，顶到末端。喉间被顶得生痛，金发男孩第一次觉得自己做深喉很有可能会被呛死。

头顶的人一阵低吼，一阵温热洒落在喉间里，身上的人才放开那一头金发。被释放的Newt低着头大口大口的呼吸着。

望着身下的人低着头，没说话，Minho有点担心自己会不会玩太大了？他轻轻地拍着金发男孩雪白的背，担心地问道，  
“是不是呛到了？”

金发男孩突然转过脸双眼湿润地望着他。  
“没...那里....难...难受...”  
好吧是他太坏了，太舒服确实有些时候有些折磨人的。可惜，可惜这是Minho今天的目的，所以他不会那么简单放过Newt。何况，他现在这副表情太诱人了，刚软下的脆弱又渐渐肿胀了起来。

“真的很难受吗？”  
Newt点了点头，下一刻Minho就把他扑到在床上。  
“那...我帮你...”  
Minho扶着自己微微抬头的炙热，抵着金发男孩已经湿得不像话的穴口，金发男孩有些惊慌地想推开身上的人，无奈现在这种时候他真的不太使得出力起。  
“你....干嘛...先...先...拿...拿出....来...”  
“你知道自己在床上特别性感吧？抱歉了”  
Minho话刚落下，炙热已经顺利地挺进了那湿润的穴口，并且一顶到底。顶端接触到跳蛋的刺激让身上的人忍不住惊叹，但是身下的人却在跳蛋被狠狠戳到那一点上的时候忍不住叫了出来。  
“Min...Mi..n..不要...会...会坏..的..嗯...”  
本来就已经被折磨得特别敏感的Newt，Minho刚进入没多久，金发男孩就已经缴械投降了。金发男孩软瘫的躺在床上，身下的强而有力的节奏。在这样的刺激和Minho猛烈的进攻下，已经无法去思考他这样是不是会做坏自己。  
身下交合的地方已经湿了床上的一小部分，Newt已经叫得喉咙发哑，每当Minho把炙热快熟顶进又缓缓抽出的时候，后穴里那片几乎被他磨平的皱褶都会不受控制地吮吸着那根炙热，似乎不舍得Minho离开一样。而下身因为润滑剂的催情作用，本来的燥热难耐在Minho进入以后似乎烧得更旺盛。而每当Minho把跳蛋顶到最深处时，他都觉得有一道电流传遍全身，身体诚实地微微颤抖着。他情不自禁地仰起头，把唇贴到Minho的唇上，带着情欲的吻，热情又急速。  
黑发男人没有冷落任何部分的需要，他热烈地回吻着已经失去理智的金发男孩，下身依旧是疯狂地占领着那一副诱人的身躯。手抚上了那个已经软下来的脆弱，缓缓地套弄着，在他手里慢慢苏醒。  
前列腺的刺激和后穴的攻占让金发男孩觉得自己真的是快疯掉，后穴的收缩和更湿热的温度让Minho忍不住开始胡冲乱撞。Newt缠在他腰间上的长腿夹地更紧。  
“Min…嗯...太...快...快了...”  
他知道黑发男人快到了，他了解他在床上的一切。他现在更猛烈地戳刺着，自己的下身已经开始发麻，他靠在他肩上，每一声沙哑的呻吟，身边的人听了都觉得酥麻到骨子里了。

“啊！”“嗯...”  
两声低吼，Minho感觉到自己的手和下腹都湿了一大片，而Newt觉得自己后穴被滚烫的热液填得满满的。Minho退出他身体的时候还流了些出来，他拉着那个在金发男孩身下的那条白色绳子，金发男孩感觉到那个不属于自己的东西滑过甬道，难耐地动了动身体，感觉什么离开自己身体后，才安下心来。  
Minho拿着那颗湿淋淋的跳蛋，放到一旁。擦干了金发男孩身下多余的液体之后抬起头才发现他一动也没动。  
“Newt...Newt？睡着了？”  
看来刚才真的是太刺激，累坏他了。

Minho把被子盖到他身上以后转身把东西收拾干净再重新躺倒床上。  
Minho望着那个睡得沉沉的金发男孩，把吻贴到他的额头上。  
“晚安。”

 

第二天他醒来的时候才发现已经是中午了，而向来起得早的金发男孩还是睡得沉沉的，他也不忍心去打扰。  
他梳洗后换好衣服，淮备了简单的中午饭才回到房间里叫醒金发男孩。  
“Newt...Newt，该起来了。”  
“别吵...我很累...再睡一下....”  
Minho忍不住嘴角上扬，那双酒窝透露著他现在的心情，赖床的Newt，真心很少见，不知道为什么心情莫名的好。

等Newt起来的时候是傍晚的事情了。  
“Park Minho！你下次再这样我以后就不见你了！”  
是的，把他操累了，操得他直接睡到第二天傍晚了。  
Newt发誓再有下一次他就不当Minho的抱友了！这比一晚来几次累多了！  
“别这样嘛...你也很舒服啊...”  
“你让我这样操试试看..”  
“额，说体位伤感情，来我们还是吃晚餐吧”

 

好吧，对于这一次，Newt其实没太生气，只是...太刺激让他一直反应不过来。  
但是...有新玩法的话，他其实也不太介意的，对方是个有情趣的炮友，何乐不为？


	3. 3-不为人知的感觉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代 AU  
> NC-17  
> OOC

3-不为人知的感觉

“你的浴室还是一条毛巾呢~”  
刚从Minho家浴室出来的Thomas，一屁股坐到Minho旁边的的空位上。  
“什么时候我用多少条毛巾也要你管？”  
身边的Minho托着眼镜，视线依旧停留在大腿那迭厚厚的文件上。  
“还以为哪天你家会多点生气呢。”

Thomas漫不经心地拿起桌上那块吃剩一半的巧克力一口啃完了以后，拿着手上的巧克力包装纸丢进垃圾桶，之后却让他发现新大陆。  
“Oh~~~我亲爱的Minho经理，看来你的周末过得还蛮充实呢，忘了倒垃圾？”  
“你说什么？”  
Minho这次终于抬起头，望着那个笑得一脸诡异的大眼男孩，还有他身边的白色垃圾桶。  
“食物和食物包装丢黑色垃圾桶，我说了几次。”  
是的，Minho在家会把食物类垃圾和其他垃圾分开包装，但每一次每一次Thomas都会丢错垃圾桶==而那个白色的垃圾桶里，还留着前两天用过的安全套。

“Minho，这不重要，这里有....一个？两个？还是....什么时候带出来让我们看看啊？一定很漂亮吧？”  
“嗯...是挺漂亮的，但是我们不是那种关系”

是的，从大学认识Newt以来，虽然和自己是同样性别，但是在他身上就是有一种连女生也没有的那种感觉，一种特殊的美丽。  
“Oh~哪种关系？你是说情侣关系？所以你们是炮友？”  
“不行吗？”  
“没有...只是以为你们关系不错，毕竟...假如是周六周日的话，那就是说...一天一次？至少？不喜欢也不会做那么多次吧？虽然也有可能是...纵欲...”  
“我们上星期就见了一天。”  
“哇！所以你们本来是每星期见面的嘛？”  
“恩....算是吧....只要不太忙，我们都保持每星期见一到两次。”  
“看来你们...很久了...”  
“也算是吧。”  
在大学断断续续直到毕业后分道扬镳，再从上次在同学聚会相到现在，也快两三年了。  
“我好想见她...”  
“今天你来我家好像不是聊八卦的，快给我把计划书想好，要不然你今晚就要睡这里了！”  
Minho实在不想和Thomas耗下去了，再这样下去他们都不知道什么时候才可以把手头上的文件处理完呢。

 

当Minho终于把最后一份文件都处理好以后瘫在沙发上，在一旁的Thomas把文件都迭好了，最后还是好奇宝宝上身把身子挪到他身边，  
“Minho...你确定你不喜欢她吗？”  
Thomas有些惊讶炮友关系可以维持那么久，然后这人都不正常谈恋爱，难道是自己太老土了？  
“喜欢啊，不喜欢才不会当炮友那么久”  
“不是那种喜欢，不只是想发生关系，而是你会想见她，会想念她，有些什么回想和她分享，看见她和别的男人走得近一点会生气会嫉妒的那种喜欢？”  
“那种喜欢？”

“我觉得一开始，或许人总是会被外表迷惑，但时间久了，假如还留在彼此身边的话，那就是一定有什么吸引自己。虽然大家都说男人可以把性和爱分开，但是我觉得那么多年的话，一定比性再多一点什么。”  
“Thomas，我一直都怀疑你入职是不是填错性别，你太少女心了~Tes没嫌弃吗？”  
有时候，有很多时候，他觉得Thomas的想法真的好少女，让他不经怀疑上天会不会搞错了Thomas的性别。  
“才不是，她就喜欢我这样啊~”  
“Save it==”  
面对Thomas一脸炫耀晒命的样子，Minho差一点就觉得自己要把今天的早餐都吐出来了。  
“ok，反正，或许你们可以发展除了炮友以外的关系，既然你们都...那么久了，没有多少其他的喜欢，我是说除了肉体上的喜欢，大概早就换个炮友了吧。”

他望着身边的人，语重心长地反驳了他的话，  
“可能我比较喜欢做那回事”  
“死色鬼”‘  
Thomas翻了个白眼，确实有些男人是比较注重这一点，虽然他隐隐觉得Minho不是这样的人。

虽然Minho嘴上是那么说，但是接下来的几天Thomas那句话一直不断出在自己脑海里重播。Thomas的话，Minho这才想起，那么久以来，交往对象换了很多个。是的，他和Newt一样，都喜欢男生，别人都说近水楼台先得月。至少他和自己性取向一样，那就无需烦恼要把他掰弯了。但是不知道为什么，他却从来没有想过要把他当成一个交往对象。确实，那一年那一个晚上，要不是Newt主动把自己压在床上，或许Minho就会那么把这种偷望Newt暗自欣赏的心情藏在心底。当然自己过于明显，也没发现原来对方早就知道了。既然作为男版金发尤物的他都主动坐在自己身上了，要是拒绝的话，Minho觉得自己会遭到天谴。只是一直以来，换了那么多任男朋友，炮友却从来只有Newt一个。

男人的性和爱真的是可以分开的吗？Minho觉得这句话没错的，但是Minho至今都没遇见可以让自己有爱的感觉的人。那和Newt的床伴关系那么久了，假如没有一点喜欢，确实也不需要维持那么久。Thomas那么说起，Minho才想起偶尔...偶尔Minho也会想起Newt。并不是那种...是时候约炮的感觉，而是单纯想起他，会好奇他在做什么，嘴角不自觉上扬的那一种。

后来这个状况发生得有点多，这...大概是最近有些压力才会这样吧？是的，Minho都是那么说服自己的。毕竟Thomas没看见的是，上周六他和Newt用了三个安全套。

很多时候Minho觉得自己算不算迷恋Newt的身体？以前不管和谁谈恋爱都好，身为男人，爱做那回事也很正常，但是就唯独对这个炮友欲求不满。Minho曾经单纯认为自己或许有一个志同道合的炮友，不做白不做，更何况Newt可是从来都不会对他说不。  
那为什么有炮友了就不想谈恋爱呢？自己好像遇见了Newt心眼里就看不见其他人了。Newt太好看，在床上的时候太有默契了，所有他才不想谈恋爱吗？但是性和爱不是不一样吗？为什么Minho自从和Newt恢复炮友关系就没有再留心过其他人？

或许Thomas说的，Minho该好好思考。

 

［嘿，今晚有时间吗？要不要一起吃晚饭？之后可以一起看电影］  
Minho望著Whatsapp和Newt的聊天室裡输入栏上的字句纠结了好一阵子以后又通通删掉了。  
Oh No！不行不行！  
［嘿，有兴趣一起看电影吗？］  
这会不会太奇怪了？毕竟他们彼此不会做除了吃饭喝酒还有...那回事的事情，很久以前就是这样了。现在突然问对方要不要看电影？似乎有点不太...正常？

［你有什麽想说要打那麽久？］  
信息还没有发出去，聊天室就出现了一个新信息，是Newt发过来的，吓得Minho差点手滑。  
［你....怎麽知道？］-Minho  
［点进来whatsapp看见的］-Newt  
［所以你想说什麽？］-Newt  
聊天室又传裡的一条短信，面对对方的追问，Minho有些懊恼到底该怎麽问Newt好。  
“啊！随便啦！”  
Minho晃了晃自己的黑发，快速在输入框内输入了几个字，按下发送键。  
［我...想问你想不想今天一起看电影］-Minho  
［好，什麽电影？］-Newt

聊天室很快又弹出了一条新短信，Minho有些惊讶Newt那麽爽快答应。但是也对，看场电影也没怎样，何况他们除了床伴关系，也是算是好朋友，大学的时候。现在嘛，应该也算吧。  
看什麽电影好呢？最近好像有一部什麽电影...

［Be You,Be Yours?］-Minho  
［这部？你确定？］-Newt  
［有问题？你看过了？］-Minho  
［不是，那我买电影票吧，先吃饭再看电影？］-Newt  
［好，等下我去接你］-Minho  
［没关系，我自己开车去，我有点事情要办，等下见7点见］-Newt

“也没有想像中那麽难”  
Minho望著手机傻笑，可惜手机另一边的金髮男孩没看见他这一面。

Park Minho，这是好的开始吧？试一下，或许会知道自己对他到底是什麽感觉。

 

两人一个小时候在商场会合之后就一起逛了一会儿，选了一家合意的餐馆吃了晚饭之后再去电影。一切都很正常，吃饭的时候他们还是有可以谈论的话题，彼此也了解对方的习性，至少饮食喜好上，Minho觉得自己是了解Newt的。到目前为止一切都没什麽问题。直到进了电影院。

Newt买了最后排的位置，而且是没有间隔的连位座，Minho没有多想坐了下来。直到电影开场为止，电影播映室裡只有寥寥无几的几个人，Minho暗自担心自己是不是选了一部不怎麽好看的电影？怎麽人那麽少？

电影播放了十五分钟，这十五分钟为止剧情都是很正常的。只是这以后的剧情，两位男主角开始试探，靠近，色诱，然后....

嗯...啊...

oh shit！  
这...是动作片？真正的「动作片」？  
Minho的本意不是这样的啊！都怪自己刚才随便瞄了眼电影网站的海报名字就把名字告诉Newt了。没想到是这样的电影啊！他瞄了眼身边的金髮男孩，他只是靠在自己的位置上目不转睛的望著萤幕，似乎看得很专心。

天啊！不知道他会怎麽想！

就在Minho内心在乱七八糟地纠结著的时候，身边的人把下巴抵在自己的肩膀上,低声耳语，  
“怎麽啦...今天...想试下...在电影院裡？”  
金髮男孩的手已经搭到了Minho的大腿上，滑到了大腿根。耳边传来的湿热让Minho忍不住打了个冷颤。  
“我...我..不是...”不是那麽想的！这并不是我想要的！  
“原来你还会紧张，这裡很暗，不会有人看到的...”  
湿热感从耳根传到脖子，手已经附在裤裆上。  
主动的挑逗确实让Minho有一些心动，这个人是自己的长期床伴，就算是在这里，不会人察觉，也不会有人在意。更何况他瞄到昨前几排的一些人已经开始在上演真人秀了。  
金发男孩扶着他的脸把唇贴到Minho的唇瓣上，他的手已经窜入Minho的裤子里缓缓地搓揉着。  
Minho开始失守地回吻着他，直到金发男孩的手悄悄地窜入下身最后那一道防卫之际，他才清醒过来。  
“抱歉Newt，我...有点不舒服..”  
Minho紧张地推开了身边的人，没等金髮男孩说一点什麽，Minho就跑了出电影院。  
紧张的Minho自然没有看见金髮男孩错愕到脸黑的表情甚至把金髮男孩忘了在电影院裡。

跑出电影院以后的Minho努力地平复着自己的心情，他一心想要尝试一个好开始，怎么知道被自己的搞砸了。

“你..没事吧？”  
“Thomas？我...没事...你怎么会在这里”  
突然出现的Thomas拍了拍那个看似惊慌失措，刚跑出电影院的Minho的肩膀。  
“约会啊。哦！你在电影院，难道是那位吗？在哪裡在哪裡？让我看看！”  
虽然Thomas知道Minho不是宅男，虽然平常他都不和公司的同事一起玩，似乎也不是那种喜欢一大群朋友一起聚会的那种人，但是来看电影该不会是自己一个人来看那么可怜吧？一定是约会啊！  
“不是啦，我...刚好路过...”  
“刚好路过，你当我是傻的，是吗？兄弟可别这样啊！”  
在Thomas听见最后那四个字以后，他发誓他以光速在内心翻了一万个大白眼。笑眯眯地搭着Minho的肩膀。  
“不是.”  
毕竟今天的约会被一部电影搞砸了，内心已经懊悔不已了，Thomas一直撩起他心里的难受没真心想要搭理他了。然而小八卦却还没发现他家经理+好兄弟的内心剧场。

不巧地Newt这个时候刚从电影院走了出来，看见刚才落荒而逃的男人，身边好多了一个人，似乎很亲昵。看来这是有了交往对象，本来不明不白被拒绝的金发男孩心情就有些莫名其妙，看见眼前这两个人，心似乎更不舒服了。

金发男孩突然在自己面前经过，Minho没看清楚他的表情，只看见他的侧脸，但是他完全没有看自己一眼。是生气了吧？是生气了吧？怎么可能不生气？自己让他误会了，拒绝了他的主动还把他一个人留在电影院里面。换做是自己也会生气啊！

Thomas不知道他心心念念想一睹风采的人已经从自己面前走过了。还不死心似的一直逼问Minho。

“Thomas，我..有点忙，我先走了。”  
Minho看着金发男孩快消失的背影，他连忙拿开了Thomas的手，没理会Thomas迈步追了上去。  
莫名的心情趋势Newt加快了自己的脚步到停车场取车离开了，Minho却扑了个空，一下子就没看见Newt的身影了。

 

那一晚，Minho辗转难眠，一直盯著手机看著他和Newt的Whatsapp聊天室，对方还是在线状态。该说什麽好呢？  
［那个...刚才，对不起］-Minho  
很快地，短信后面的两个小勾变成了蓝色。只是久久都没有看见对方回覆。  
［Newt，真的很抱歉，刚才在电影院...］  
Minho还没有把这句话打完，聊天室裡就出现了对方发过来的短信。  
［没关系］-Newt  
语气好冷，连一个标点符号都没有。该说些什麽好呢？刚才走之前都不看自己一眼，啊！今天的约会是完了啊！  
［Minho，我想你还记得我们的底线。在大学的时候。］-Newt  
Minho盯著萤幕好一阵子，不明白为什麽Newt那麽说。大学时候的底线？他不记得他们曾经仔细讨论过他们的关系。  
［什麽...意思？］-Minho  
［彼此不介入对方的恋爱关系］-Newt

恋...恋爱关系？哪来的恋爱关系？他Park Minho单身了四年了，并没有对谁有暧昧关系或者对谁上心，当然炮友除外。到底是什么让Newt联想到那里去了？Minho从两人见面开始到Newt离开商城，中间...Thomas？

［你是不是误会了什麽？］-Minho  
［没关系，我们还是好朋友］-Newt  
［不是的Newt，刚才...Thomas...他是我公司的同事，我们不是情侣，他有女朋友了］-Minho

不是情侣？真的吗？那Park Minho今天到底搞什麽？  
金髮男孩大字形摊在床上望著高高的天花板。  
今天，Minho突然约自己看电影。看电影是正常的活动，只不过是并不存在在他们惯常的约见流程裡。他们约见不外乎吃饭、喝酒还有....那回事。  
好吧，排除抱友关系，他们也是好朋友，好朋友约看电影很正常，自己也没什麽理由拒绝。没想到Minho选了一部男同性恋题材的电影，而且重点...电影有大篇幅的激情戏。前车可鉴，金髮男孩以为这是Minho的“新玩法”，直到他把自己推开为止。  
当下Newt有些惊讶也有些生气，有那么一刻Newt觉得自己受到屈辱。大学那一天夜裡，他都不如刚才那么惊慌失措，而他们也开始了这种并非情侣又很亲密的关系，他不明白到底是什麽原因让Minho如此恐慌，搞得自己像是霸王硬上弓一样。直到他看见他和另一个男孩在电影院外，似乎有些亲密。Newt似乎觉得自己应该要停止这样的关系，或许这是他推开自己的原因。

但是，当他告诉自己那个并非是他的恋人的时候，Newt紧绷的心情似乎有些放鬆了下来。

［你不需要解释任何事］-Newt  
看著对方那几个冰冷的字句，Minho都觉得自己快疯掉了。啊！不是啊！你要知道啊！你误会了怎麽办啊！你误会了我，怎麽办啊？你误会了，我怎麽办啊？

［我只是不希望你误会一些什麽，他并不是我喜欢的人］-Minho

为什麽要告诉自己这个？但是...幸好那个男孩并不是他喜欢的人，金髮男孩摊在沙发上，鬆了口气。那他现在是有喜欢的人吗？

再度陷入困惑的金髮男孩不知道该回覆些什麽，而手机另一端的黑发男人可是焦虑的不行，很快地Newt的手机屏幕上又出现了一条新短信。  
［今天，不好意思，我们下次再一起看电影吧。］-Minho

不确定刚才自己的话是不是让Newt尴尬了，急忙圆场，希望金髮男孩不会拒绝下一次的邀请吧。  
［好啊..］-Newt

“Yes！”  
Minho几乎是开心地抓住自己的手机像个怀春少女一样在床上打滚。  
虽然今天的约会搞砸了，但是至少Newt不排斥下一次约会。  
是的，Minho一厢情愿把他们之间的邀约称为约会。  
下一刻Minho大力地甩了甩头，不是吧？我这是在干嘛？这...有点不正常！说好的想一想，试一试，怎麽自己现在就搞得好像是真的喜欢Newt一样？  
不对，他喜欢Newt，不然为什麽要当抱友？  
但是这种非床上活动的活，自己似乎也乐此不疲？  
这不太正常？

他答应看电影，自己会开心，  
他误会自己的约会，自己会惊慌，  
自己搞砸了约会惹他生气了，自己会担心，  
现在把尴尬消除了还答应下次约会，自己像是个动了芳心少女一样。  
天啊！想一想，这样确实有些恐怖啊！

Newt，我真的喜欢你吗？


	4. 4-这是爱情吗？

4-这是爱情吗？  
今天早早就搞定了所有工作的Thomas正瞄准时间下班了立刻滚，好可以和他亲爱的Teresa一起约会。

距离下班时间还有不到五分钟的时间，他家总经理的办公室房门就打开了，Minho拿着自己的公事包调整着自己的领带，一副正打算离开公司的样子。  
“下班又去哪里玩？是不是..”  
下一秒他立马感受到他家总经理正以凶狠的眼神谋杀着自己。  
“Thomas，今天晚上是和Teresa约会吧”  
说着这句话的时候正是笑得一脸灿烂得Thomas背脊发凉。  
“好好约会”  
下一刻他悄悄在他耳边用只有两人听见的声量和他说“如果你不想加班的话”  
然后就拍了拍Thomas的肩膀，就快步离开办公室了。  
留下那个被吓得石化的Thomas。  
他有一种“我好像知道太多了，会不会被杀人灭口？”的想法。  
哎不理了！还是和Teresa约会去好了！

 

剛搞定一切工作的Newt在整理著辦公桌，在充電的手機就「叮」了一聲。  
金髮男孩開了眼亮著的手機屏幕，不自覺地揚起嘴角。  
[今晚想一起吃飯嗎？]-Minho  
Newt快速地在輸入框裡輸入了幾個字按下發送鍵。  
[好啊，想吃什麼？我整理好就過去］-Newt  
最近Minho邀約得挺頻繁的，但是這樣Newt也並不抗拒。雖然最近，他們見面好像都是吃飯看電影逛街，好像少了那回事。

[韓式，ok嗎？]-Minho  
[車不是送修了嗎？我去接你好了］-Minho  
[我可以自己搭車過去]-Newt  
[沒關係，反正去那家燒烤的路會先經過你的公司，等我吧，20分鐘]-Minho

金髮男孩望著屏幕上最後一句回覆，笑著要了搖頭，也不打算和他拗下去了，有些時候Minho是挺...堅持自己的意見的。  
他發送了一個ok 手勢的貼紙以後簡單地整理好自己的辦公桌，檢查著自己的斜背包，確保沒有沒有遺漏下的。離開辦公室以前看了眼自己掛在門上的兩件大衣，糾結了一陣子，比起黑色的正裝大衣，他選擇了駝色的風衣，配合今天有些休閒的穿著。確保自己儀容整齊沒問題才離開。

兩個人吃了兩個小時多的烤肉之後去了酒吧喝了點酒再由Minho送Newt回家的時候已經是晚上11點多的事情了。  
兩個人的心情很好，也許是喝了一點酒的關係吧，下車前Newt鼓起了勇气問了一直很想問Minho的問題。  
“你...不上來嗎？”  
在駕駛座上的Minho脸上的笑容僵硬，顯然有些不知道該如何反應，  
“不了..”  
不知道为什么，最近比起以前，Minho觉得自己想起Newt不再是只有那回事，并不是Newt对他来说失去吸引力了，而是他觉得原来这样和Newt相处，自己也很开心，他不确定这是不是Thomas说的那种喜欢，但是他开始发现，原来他们还可以这样相处。

听见黑发男孩的回答，Newt心里有些不是滋味，他不懂这样的感觉代表什么，他不明白为什么Minho和他不再有那回事，他不知道为什么自己要纠结这个问题。  
一个没有床上活动的床伴，Newt搞不懂這樣算是什麼關係，更不明白自己为什么去想这些事情。  
“那...我先上去了...”  
当Newt转身想要下车的时候，他感觉到自己手腕多了一些力量，他停了下來，看著那雙皺在一起的濃眉，  
“Newt，我...只是在想一些事情。”  
Newt淡淡地点了点头，Minho迟疑了片刻，依旧忍不住，把吻印到了他的脸颊上。  
金发男孩愣愣地望着他，Minho放开了握住他的手。

“Good night”

Minho温柔地笑着，这种笑容，金发男孩没见过。他当然见过他笑，但是那么温柔，温柔得讓Newt有些困惑的心似乎漸漸安定了下来。  
这样安心的温柔，是第一次。

那一晚，那个单纯的吻，似乎有些什麼微妙的情感在發酵。或者說在那之前，彼此心裡已經存在這種感覺，只是那些時候，他們更注重肉體上的交流，而這種微妙的情感就那麼被兩人忽略了。

Newt並不排斥那個單純的吻，甚至他覺得有一種甜甜的感覺，那種很久很久Newt都沒有體會過的一種感覺—戀愛。或者說每個人對戀愛都有不一樣的定義，但對Newt來說戀愛裡，性必不可缺，甚至後來性對他來說是必備的條件。Newt中學的時候就知道自己的性取向，也很期待自己的第一次，上大學以前也有過幾個男朋友。Minho，這個大學的室友，兩個一樣性取向的人住在一起，而Newt從來沒有把Minho當成交往對象，因為那時候彼此都認為或許性是他們之間唯一的需要。

Newt躺在床上，指尖輕輕地撫著黑髮男孩落吻的地方。  
这种感觉好像有些危险。  
Minho，那個吻代表什么？  
那一吻是不是代表你發現了什麼？

 

那次以後，他們似乎習慣了這種看似約會的邀約，一起看電影，一起去試新菜館，一起逛街購置一些什麼。有些時候，Minho會在他離開以前給他一個擁抱，偶爾Newt可以感覺到擁抱裡帶著的感情。他們之間親密的動作，只有擁抱，沒有性，也沒有之前單純的吻。Newt並沒有太著急，他懂，他們彼此或許在嘗試work out，或许自己多多少少也有些期待。不能否認，Minho顯然發現了Thomas說的喜歡是哪種，而Newt也享受這種感覺，和Minho單純在一起相處的感覺，雖然...他偶爾會期待什麼，期待或许他们之间可以慢慢有更多除了以前那种激情以外的亲昵。

“嘿，我們...要不要一起去...旅行？”  
某一次他們的約會，Minho喜歡的那家咖啡店裡，喝了一口手裡的拿鐵，望著眼前專心在喝著自己手裡的紅茶的金髮男孩。  
金发男孩显然在听见Minho的话时，手上的动作微微地停顿了好几秒。  
“我們？”  
面对金发男孩看似有些错愕的神情，Minho有些失望，但是他并不对金发男孩的反应感到出奇，或许是自己太心急了。  
“如果你不想...也沒關係...”  
“不是，我們...去哪裡？”  
金发男孩放下了手上的茶杯，摇了摇头。他不否认自己在听见Minho的建议时有些错愕，他确实期待一些什么，和Minho再进一步的什么，但是一起旅行，确实出乎了Newt可以想象到的期待。  
“我们...可以一起再想想看”  
或许和你在一起，去哪里都可以。

Newt笑着又抿了一口热红茶，望着那个滔滔不绝给着建议的黑发男孩。  
或许好的事情，值得等待。

两个人最后选择了去海滩，来个四天三夜的充电旅行。Minho在休假前一个星期交代工作后Thomas还溜了进他的办公室里，一屁股坐到Minho办公桌前的椅子上，双手托着下巴目不转睛地望着他，  
“亲爱的总经理请假呢！是不是和那位去旅行啊？旅行额！你们有进展了？是吗？”  
本来低着头看文件的Minho盖上文件眯着眼望着眼前的人，  
“Thomas，看来我刚才安排的工作是太少了，所以你现在很闲对吗？让我看看，接下来公司的合作方案...”  
“啊！我突然想起Aris的部门需要我这里的一些资料，我..先回复他...”  
望着落荒而逃的Thomas，Minho笑着摇摇头，想了想刚才Thomas问的问题。  
进展，他也不懂，他们之间的关系，这样算是进展还是倒退？  
做了最亲密的事情以后才思考这之前细微的亲密，错了次序，最后的结局可以再改变吗？

 

视乎这成了两人的习惯，这一次旅行，依旧是Minho开车去接Newt，虽然每一次Newt都强调说自己的车子已经修好了，但是Minho还是坚持去接他，搞得Newt有些不满这家伙是把自己当成女孩了吗？虽然有点小受不了，但是黑发男孩的体贴，自己确实觉得很窝心。

美国的高速公路车子不太多，两个人坐在车里静静地听着音乐，Newt望着车窗外的风景，自己也不太记得有多久没有去海滩了。他记得那时候他们一起去旅行，是他们大学毕业之前，几个住同一栋宿舍的大男孩们一起组织去的一次露营，那是他们大学最后一次...约炮，虽然是两人一个帐篷，但是那一晚的刺激确实让Newt无法忘记。在那之后，他们就分开了很多年，一直到三年前，他们再一次见面。曾经，他们从室友到朋友，朋友到砲友，炮友到...暧昧？Newt也不知道该用什么来形容他们现在的关系。金发男孩有些困惑，但是不能否认，他开始有些期待，他们现在这种关系可以维持下去。

两个人选择了距离洛杉矶4个小时车程的海滩，天还没亮就出发，到目的地的时候大概也是早上九点多的时间。Minho订了一间度假屋，登记的时候柜台小姐还偷偷地瞄了长得好看的两人，Minho不以为意地会以一个微笑，接过房卡，帮金发男孩拿过手上的行李，就离开了。

两个人整顿好了吃过早餐以后，Minho开着和熟络的朋友借了游艇和Newt一起出海去了。金发男孩早就换好了泳裤，在Minho把游艇下来之后，坐到甲板上，等Minho从驾驶室内走出来时已经看见金发男孩在搽着防晒霜。赤裸着上身在搽金发男孩在夏日阳光的照耀下，Minho简直觉得他比太阳更耀眼。似乎是察觉到动静，Newt抬起头看见Minho一动不动地看着他，笑着把他手上的防晒霜举了起来。  
“要吗？”  
“不...我不擦那种东西...”  
金发男孩听他话里的嫌弃忍不住翻了白眼，  
“这是要保护你的皮肤，皮肤晒伤会痛啊，没关系。要不...你帮我搽背吧，我搽不好...”  
金发男孩也不顾黑发男孩还没回答就已经放下手上的防晒霜，翻过身趴在甲板上。  
Minho笑着走到他身边坐了下来，把防晒霜倒到手里，再往哪个光洁的背缓缓地抹上。

这么...仔细地抚摸着眼前的人，这好像是第一次。以前在床上的爱抚都不如现在的触碰让黑发男孩心里那么激动。

不知道是夏天的天气让人体温急升，Minho开始觉得自己有些热得不行，身体某个地方...似乎有些难耐.。  
Park Minho这是在想什么！不可以这样！说好要先搞好自己对他的感觉，怎么只可以想到那回事呢？

“我...我去换泳裤了…”  
他紧张地站了起来，也不理金发男孩说什么就三步拼成两步地快步跑进船舱里了。

待Minho再次走到甲板上的时候，甲板上已经没了人，他在船上转了一圈之后听见了金发男孩的声音。  
“Minho！这里！快下来！”  
他转过身才发现原来金发男孩早已迫不及待跳下水了，还拼命地向他招着手。  
“好玩吗？”

在海里漂浮着的金发男孩望着海站在甲板上的人，是他背光的关系吗？  
他的笑容，怎么看起来比阳光还要耀眼？

他赤裸着上身，一身古铜色的肌肤和健硕的身型似乎在炎热的夏天里是一副必不可缺的风景，纵使Newt也没少在看这衣服身材，但是背光的他做着伸展运动，和他想象中的一样，热情又美好的旅行。  
自己心里的回答是，好。  
因为他们从来没有试过单独旅行，一切如自己想象般的美好。  
直到Newt感觉到自己的双脚像是被什么拉扯着一样无法施力，他慌张地用双臂拼命地拍打着海水，但是失去双脚的动力，这一切都无济于事。  
他有些驚恐地望著還站在遊艇上的Minho，直到他消失在自己的視線前，  
金发男孩喝了几口海水以后就往下沉，渐渐地失去意识。

 

在游艇上黑发男孩没有得到他的回答，他回答自己的是痛苦的表情和拼命挣扎胡乱拍打着的双臂，  
“唔..”  
金发男孩发出不清晰的回答以后不用几秒就消失在水面上。看见这一幕的黑发男孩想也没想就跳下水。  
在海里的金发男孩身体无意识地坠落，Minho努力地游到他身边，手臂环着他的肩膀奋力地游向水面。

Minho艰难地把昏睡地Newt抬到甲板上，只是金发男孩依旧紧闭双眼，没有丝毫反应。  
“不要睡，快醒来！拜托！”  
黑发男孩双掌交叉按到金发男孩的胸口上替他做心脏复苏和人工呼吸。  
“Newt！醒来！不要玩了好吗？”  
你不要开这种玩笑，好吗？  
你出事的话，我怎么办？  
我们...不能在一起了？  
我们...还没在一起。  
你离开了，那我怎么办？

因为恐惧而失去方寸的黑发男孩红着双眼不死心地继续替金发男孩做人工呼吸，本来没意识的人咳了几声，把剛才吞下的海水都吐了出來。金髮男孩睜開雙眼，看見的是和自己同樣濕淋淋的黑髮男孩焦慮的神情，他沒有錯過他，他發紅的雙眼，怎麼他好像快哭了一樣？  
“Newt！你醒了！吓死我了！”

他醒了！  
太好了！  
Minho近乎是以本能反应来抱着刚醒来的Newt。  
幸好，幸好你沒事。

金发男孩被紧紧地，都還沒想好要回答什麼，Minho又放開了他，  
“怎样？身体有没有不舒服？要不要去医院？还是去医院检查看看，我们可以开回去，我开车送你去医院。”  
Minho没有发现自己紧张的心情不只是写在脸上，握着金发男孩的双手力度有些大。  
虽然说是刚经历过危险的Newt心有余悸，但是看见如此紧张自己的黑发男孩，心里却多了一份踏实。  
“我..没事，就喝了几口海水。刚才脚抽筋，所以使不上力...“  
“怎么了？你是不是没做热身就下水了？”  
Minho的语气变得有些严厉，让Newt不知觉地有些心虚，没有说话，只是点了点头。

“你....”  
看见Newt的表情，Minho真的有些想当场骂人，怎么就可以不做好热身，怎么可以让自己陷入危险的可能性？  
但是看见金发男孩那双褐色的双眼无辜地望着自己的时候，自己心有些软了下来。  
算了，都不重要了。  
“人没事就好...”  
最重要是你没事...

Minho本来强烈要求今天要不就先把游艇开回去让Newt回去休息休息，但是金发男孩坚持说他没事，还是可以下水，但是这一次会和Minho一起下水。Minho自然是不愿意了，但是...他不舍得拒绝他喜欢的金发男孩，只好顺着他了。

 

也许深蓝色的大还真的有种特殊的魔力。两个大男孩跳进海里之后玩得不亦乐乎，虽然说Minho已经小心翼翼地一直游在Newt身边，深怕同样的事情会再次发生。而明明是刚刚发生过危险的人，金发男孩却玩得比Minho还放。黑发男孩望着他扬起的嘴角和爽朗的笑声，原来他笑起来是那么好看，金髮男孩好看得過份，這是他打從認識他開始心裡默默為他貼上的一個形容詞。一開始確實是金髮男孩的外表吸引了他的眼球。甚至後來他們專注肉體關係以後，他似乎忘了去欣賞金髮男孩的其他優點。也许这一次旅行，他们会有所收获。


	5. 5-原来是你

5-原来是你  
情绪起伏确实很容易消耗一个人的精神。或许金发男孩经历的让他有些疲惫。待Minho一头湿漉漉的黑发覆盖在白色毛巾之下，赤裸着上身从浴室走出来的时候，他已经沉沉地睡去了。金发男孩占了一半的双人床，Minho随手把头发擦个半干换上衣服，躺到金发男孩腾出的另一半空位，看着他沉沉的睡颜，似乎睡得很安稳。其实要说Newt是小恶魔，也不完全对，至少他觉得此刻的他安静又美好。

Minho身体不自觉的往前倾，忍不住把吻印到他的额头上，用几乎只有黑发男孩自己的听得见的音量对他说“晚安Newt。”也跟着入睡了。

 

朦朦胧胧地，金髮男孩睁开了眼睛，周围的环境是黑漆漆的。他感觉到腰部和大腿上的重量，他把本来看见自己下半身的视线往上移，看见的是黑髮男人的睡颜。他想起了今天发生的惊险，他不知道Minho怎麽把他救上来，他只记得他一睁开眼就看见自己身边的人慌张担忧的神情，他心裡有些暖暖的。

自己沉下海裡，失去意识前，他看见的最后一个人是Minho，也只想到Minho。假如就今天的意外网坏的方向发展，他们还是没表明彼此的心意以前，他们就先离开彼此了，自己会不会后悔？

曾经Newt不在意爱情，尝试过那些情窦初开的酸甜苦辣，后来觉得爱情，太认真的话，往往受伤的会是自己，失去的也会是自己。从来人最在乎的应该是自己。但是他发现，自己有些在意他，笑容，温柔和在乎，其实他都感觉得到。

黑髮男人似乎睡得很沉，Newt就那麽安静地望着他，黑色的浓眉，高庭的鼻子，比自己唇色略深的唇瓣，还有颧骨上的那颗痣，他身上其实有一种莫名的吸引力。Newt突然好奇为什麽那一年大学聚会后的那个晚上，自己会那麽大胆又主动？为什麽会是眼前的这个人？为什么对其他人容易失去新鲜感，但是和他的关系却可以维持那么久？自己似乎从来没有仔细去思考。

毕竟肉体上的需要，总是身体先行，比较冲动。

 

有人说当你找不到所谓答桉的时候，跟着你的心走吧。Newt悄悄地靠近他，两人脸贴脸的距离，再靠近那麽一点点，他就可以吻上他。金髮男孩仰起头闭上眼睛，一点一点地靠近他，悄悄地把吻落到他的唇上。

这是他现在想做的事。就那麽突然觉得，想吻他。

Minho从来就是一个睡得很浅的人，只要身边有什么动静，他都会轻易醒过来（经过一晚激战的话就另当别论），在金发男孩翻了个身的时候，黑发男人就有些醒过来了，以为这只是Newt睡梦中调整了姿势就没多加理会。没想到没过多久，他感觉到了一阵湿热的气息打到自己脸上，然后就是唇瓣上另一个温度。

而当金髮男孩睁开眼睛的时候才发现眼前的人同样睁开眼睛望着他。Newt像是被抓到偷吃糖果的小孩一样，内心瀰漫着罪恶感又紧张。  
“为什么？”

Minho猜想，或许...或许他们彼此都有那麽几分认同和接受，他们彼此心里都感觉得到，他们在寻找着这段关系里的可能性。

问Minho喜欢Newt吗？假如不是，为什麽要花那麽多心思？问Minho什麽时候喜欢Newt？也许在他无缘无故想起Newt也会忍不住傻笑的时候，也许在他害怕被Newt拒绝而紧张的时候，也许在他听见Newt同意他们单独邀约而开心的时候。也许其实比这一切还早。  
唯独他不懂Newt怎么想。

或许Newt不排斥他们现在并非死党又非恋人的关係，从暧昧到床伴或许容易，那种肉体上的需要，不需要设想未来需要如何维持。但是从床伴到暧昧再到恋人，换了个次序，走错一步，或许从此真的会失去彼此。

那头金髮在昏暗的房间裡并不太显眼，但是Minho依稀可以看见Newt的动静还有笑声，  
“纯粹..想亲你..”  
这只是一种单纯的感觉，别无其他。这一个吻并不是激战的前奏，这一次的吻没有性，只是一个Newt想要对他做的事。  
“Newt...你喜欢我吗？”  
金发男孩知道，他们已经来到这一步，双方的举动都已经足够明显，而自己并不抗拒，或许只欠一个开口吧。  
他依旧温柔地望着他，倒影在黑发男人眼里的自己，嘴角带着一个漂亮的弧度。  
“那你呢？”  
“我喜欢你...不只是性，我也喜欢...我们现在这样的相处方式”  
“就像...”  
“就像你说...你只是单纯想亲我，就像...我现在也想...”  
Minho缓缓地靠近他，他没看清楚那浅浅的月光让地下，金发男孩的表情，对方只是微微扬起的嘴角，没有否认，没有拒绝地接受了这个同样是蜻蜓点水的一吻。

我们，这个字眼最近总是在他们之间的话题出现，只要说起这两个字，Newt总是会忍不住想，这两个字代表着什么关系？  
单纯地代表两个人为一个单位，还是他们之间的关系，足以以一个单位来形容的亲密？

“Newt，假如你也想...或许...我们可以..”  
其实Minho偶尔会忍不住偷偷地想，哪一天会不会他和Newt真的可以成为恋人？假如可以认真发展一段关系，其实Minho并不排斥谈恋爱。他一直都不排斥谈恋爱，只不过再一次碰见Newt，再一次回到这样的炮友关系，Minho似乎就自然而然地忘了去想找个人谈恋爱，对许多人来说谈恋爱才是正轨，而对Minho来说，他并没意识到其实Newt或许就是他的正轨。

只是这一切，假如是从朋友开始，或许他们的路会容易一些，但是他们也未必会有那麽多年来的小默契。但是这一切，他们从砲友关係开始，Minho确实没有十足的把握，Newt会不会也是认真的，或者说会怀疑自己是不是也是认真的。

“男朋友？”  
自从那个单纯不已的吻之后，Newt也思考过，也怀疑过，自己对眼前的黑发男孩的感觉是什么。大学的时候，这个室友当自己的床伴，无疑对当时身体先行动的热血男孩们来说，这段关系并没有什么不妥。确实健硕又直接的黑发男孩吸引着Newt，但不代表Newt不可以对别的人有感觉或者和别人在一起。他们并没有对彼此的关系有任何承诺，而彼此不言而喻的默契也似乎并没有出乎自己的预料般地接受不破坏恋爱关系的这种设定。

可是现在，眼前的人开始尝试寻找彼此之间其他的可能性，而自己并不排斥，甚至他开始有一种期待和他除了性之外的相处，确实他也乐此不疲，他开始期待的那一刻，Newt或许也渐渐知道其实自己也许是真的对他有些动心，并不是只有性。

自己已经很久没有谈恋爱。他也并不是没遇见过自己真的喜欢的人，并不是只是被性强烈主导的关係，而是认真去经营一份爱情。Newt曾经也试过来得快去得快的初恋，在那以后他也试过那种爱情，那已经是很多年前的事情。后来的恋爱，Newt都是抱着一种玩玩就好的态度，因为他没有再碰见让他真正动心的人。他本来不知道Park Minho会不会是一个例外，谁说不能和同一个人维持长时间的砲友关係，曾经他以为他们之间最多也只是砲友关係。但是后来他懂，他真的动心了，也许那个单纯又不附带慾望的吻，是最好的证明。

黑发男人并没有说话，嘴角的弧度显出了他可爱的酒窝，他点了点头。

“为什么那一次在电影院里..你逃跑？”  
Newt一直很想知道，他们又不是第一次，为什么这个人会落荒而逃。他也并非不知道，假如不是电影院那一次的拒绝和Thomas的出现，或许或许他们两个人一直都不会去思考他们两个人心裡对彼此真正的感觉。

“那是第一次，我告诉自己，我想知道自己对你会不会有其他除了在床上以外的感觉，不想被性溷淆自己的感觉。所以...”  
“那现在，你知道了自己是什么感觉吗？”  
黑发男人静静地没说话，可是他那对标志性的酒窝的越发明显。

金发男孩翻过身骑到他身上，下身刚好跨坐在那敏感的地方上，他澹澹地笑着低下头，呼吸都打在黑发男人的脸上，  
“希望这一次...你不会再推开我...假如会，大概就不会有下次了...男朋友”  
金发男孩居高临下地望着身下的人，他低头笑得妩媚，黑发男人手指穿插过他柔软的金发，勾着他的后项的时候，金发男孩已经把唇贴了上去。

他们接吻过多少次？这已经无法数清。但是他们或许不会忘记这一次，这一次是第一次如此细腻地去亲吻眼前的人。Minho温柔地轻咬着金髮男孩的下唇，而对方早已经闯关而入，彼此唇舌纠缠，又学着Minho一样轻轻地咬着他的下唇，细腻又缠绵。

身上的人算是鬆开唇瓣，两人的距离就连轻喘地气息也可以感觉得到。  
“Feel so good…”  
“What?”  
“Kissing you,feel so good…”  
黑髮男人耳边传来的这句话时，Newt依旧是骑在他身上望着他的。他嘴角上可爱的酒窝深深地印在脸上，眯成弯月型的双眼依旧没有从他脸上的笑容移开。

“I think I can give you some more …my boyfriend”  
抚着金髮男孩后颈的手缓缓施力，他把唇贴了上去。而这一次是深情的缠绵。

Newt主动地退去黑髮男人身上单薄的衣服，俯下身轻咬着对方的耳根，他的吻从对方的耳朵，颈脖，突起再到下腹，没一点被他冷落。身上的人隐约的喘息，金髮男孩知道自己绝对没有错过任何他敏感的地方。他迅速地把身下的人碍事的衣物都扔到床下。

身下的人的脆弱还没完全甦醒，金髮男孩修长的手指包裹着还肿胀的脆弱，慢慢地套弄着，舌尖一点点地舔舐着前端再缓缓地往下移。Minho靠在床上任由身上的人摆佈，体会着金髮男孩久违的温度。至少有几个月了吧，Minho总是按耐住自己，至少要知道自己对金髮男孩是什麽感觉以后才可以再思考他们之间的肉体关係，这和禁慾没差别。久违的温度让他不管是身还是心都激动不已。

脆弱被包裹在温热裡慢慢大了几圈，整根没入又退出，Minho也扶着那颗金髮缓缓的抽插着，每顶到最深处的时候都会听见他忍不住流露的低叹。

身上的人放开了他已经挺立的炽热，又投入到另一个深吻裡。Minho退去了他身上的上衣一个翻身把他压在身下的时候，金髮男孩却似乎不太愿意地又翻过身把他压在身下，正好坐在他的炽热上。

“今天...我想在上面...”

Minho停下了动作，脑海裡开始闪过一些疑问。所以确认关係了，Newt想要当在上面那个吗？他以为这一早在他们第一次的时候就决定了。假如他要自己当下面那个...那怎麽办？

身下的人眉头微皱，没说话，Newt又开口了了。  
“你不想吗？”  
“当然...不是..”

当然...Minho没有太愿意，毕竟他从来都是攻的那一位，恋人也好，唯一炮友也好。但是....想一想，其实假如是真的和Newt在一起，这个上下的问题，应该也不是最重要的吧。要是Newt想在上面，那自己就...下面就下面啊！最重要是他喜欢的人开心，上面下面这回事，大概无所谓吧？虽然...和Newt坦承相见那麽多次，他...也不小，到底要怎麽进去啊？Minho似乎已经可以感觉到身后传来阵阵疼痛。早知道以前就对Newt温柔一点...

只见身上的金发男孩把两根手指含在嘴里不断舔弄着，下身有一点没一点隔着衣物磨蹭着他的炽热。直到他取出湿淋淋的手指，Minho有些害怕地闭上眼睛默默祈祷Newt可以轻一点。

不，Park Minho这是报应，你该要受的！

 

片刻之后Minho没感觉到丝毫动静，只是...  
“嗯..”  
他困惑地睁开眼睛，看见金发男孩维持着刚才压在自己身上的姿势，他可以看见他半眯着双眼咬着下唇，而另一只手，正确来说是刚才被他自己舔湿的两根手指，在他身后...

Newt从来没有做过这样的事情。自己手动这回事，每个男孩青春期时甚至可以说男人都做过这样的事情，但是玩弄自己的后穴，这是第一次。自己的手指进入自己的手穴，不知道为什么有种莫名的紧张，他想起之前Minho每一次都慢慢的进入后又快速抽插的快感，就算只是手指也让Newt舒服得不行。而这一次是在自己喜欢的人面前做这样的事情，自己的短指甲刮着内壁，身下的人突然睁开眼睛望着他，各种羞愧感刺激着Newt的大脑，身后似乎更为敏感，把他的手指吸得紧紧的，让他忍不住发出那些羞人的声音。

刚才Newt的话让Minho紧张地心跳加速，而现在Newt这一个玩弄自己的一幕简直就让自己热血沸腾。原来是自己误会了什麽。

身下的人仰起头，气息都打在金髮碎下的耳朵，舌尖恶意的舔舐后是开始用牙齿咬着他发红的耳垂，让金髮男孩忍不住叫了出来。  
“嗯.啊..”  
自己的脆弱立马被一股温热包裹着，身下的人用手掌要弄着自己的脆弱。几个月的禁欲和羞耻感而越发敏感的Newt在Minho双重的刺激下很快就苏醒了起来。

Minho拉出来他身后的手指，转过身把他压在身下。  
“嘿，我本来...真的是想和你来旅行”  
他的唇缓缓来到那金发丝旁的耳边，舌尖舔弄着因为紧张而发红的耳垂，  
“都是男人，说没想深入一点的事情，是不可能的。我都努力让自己要克制住自己，但是...我现在改变主意了..”  
Newt，我真的受不了了。

“什...么？”  
Minho耳边传来了身下的人还未平稳的呼吸声，他低下头悄悄在他耳边说了些什麽。

“You so delicious..”

 

昨天到底是几点才睡觉，Minho不太清楚也没太在意。当他睡醒睁开双眼的那一刻，看见的第一幕，是那个沉睡的容颜躺在自己身边。听着他平稳的呼吸，似乎睡得很沉很沉，下一刻自己身边的人动了动，身子往自己的身边又挪近了一些，没醒过来。

一般上Newt都是习惯早起的那一个，当然要是自己前一晚欲求不满，那就另当别论。看来昨天真的累坏他了，自己还没帮他整理干净，他已经趴在自己的肩上睡着了。

Park Minho，以后真的要克制一点啊。不然累坏了自己男朋友怎么办呢？

男朋友，想到男朋友三个字，Minho就忍不住嘴角上扬，可以看见那对深深刻在脸上的酒窝。他侧过脸轻轻把吻落在了他的唇瓣上。

Good Morning, My boy.

 

Minho轻手轻脚地走下床，快速地梳洗以后就出门去了。回来的时候带着早餐和牛奶，而床上的人似乎还没睡醒，他把手上的东西放到开放式厨房的餐桌上，有些担心地坐到床边，摸了摸经男孩的脸，还好体温很正常。

好吧，又是时候咒骂自己了，Park Minho你太过火啦！

“下次不会了。”

他低声地忏悔着，把吻印到他的金色碎发上，突然身下的人噗地笑出声来了。身下的人睁开眼望着他，他的笑容就像那时候在海里玩的时候露出的笑容一样。

“原来你醒了。”  
“我没说我没醒啊...你刚才说下次不会什么？”  
“没有，我以为....我昨天过火了...”  
毕竟他真的忍了好几个月，洁身自爱，当然人手操作这些一定有，但那不一样啊。何况，昨天Newt那么主动，他就...发神经了。  
“原来你知道你昨天...那其实这问题很容易解决的...”

看着黑发男孩逃避的眼神，Newt想起了昨天，同一句话，眼前的人惊讶的神情，会不会昨天他真的以为自己是想要把他压在下面？

突然要想整一整他。

Newt双手环在Minho的颈上，一个转身把他压在身下，就和昨天一样。  
“我在上面，你在下面...”  
“如果你真的想...”  
他不懂，原来Newt真的很在意体位这个问题。假如他想的话，那其实自己真的无所谓。他翻了个身，让金发男孩坐在自己身上。  
“你说真的？”  
Newt有些惊讶听见他的回答，说真的，自从他认识Minho开始，他一直都是上面的那个。但是眼前的黑发男人却坚定地点了点头。你要问这个问题对Newt来说重要吗？其实并没有，他一开始只是想整一整眼前的人，但是确实愿意做出这个改变，Newt心里是有些暖暖的，虽然这并不是什么大事，但是这对有些男人来说是不可动摇的事。

没想到床身的人松开了手大字型地躺在了床上，  
“我...准备好了...”  
说真的，金发男孩真的憋笑憋得肚子疼，他现在是在干嘛啊？  
双手撑在黑发男孩脸的两侧，他低下身时看见身下的人闭上眼睛，他绕过Minho的唇瓣时，黑发男孩都可以感觉到他温暖的气息打在自己脸上，然后是耳根传来的湿热温度。  
“其实...不需要那么急，以后吧，假如我想的话，我会在上面的...”

 

“起来吃早餐吧，男朋友...”  
Newt在他的唇上啄了一口，把他从床上拉了起来。黑发男孩在心里组织着那些乱七八糟的内容，是自己消化得不好的内容。Minho不解地睁开双眼的时候，只看见他光着身子走下床，拿起了刚才被自己叠好放在一边的衣服套在自己身上，走进浴室了。

以后？想的话？  
就是说不是现在吗？就是说其实他没有在想这个问题吗？  
欸？所以...他是想还是不想啊？

好吧，体位这个问题？  
暂时来说Newt是挺满意现在的“生活”，虽然他偶尔会吓一吓Minho说他想在上面。一开始Minho还一副紧张的样子，虽然不是第一次，但是后面是第一次！不紧张才怪！Newt大概是说着玩的吧？就不理了。反正要是Newt想要反攻，Minho也只好任他宰割，谁让他心甘情愿呢。

 

结束旅行之后，两人的生活又回到了之前一样，从很久以前的床伴关係只在週末联繫到暧昧期间两人的联繫变得频繁到恋人关係两人几乎每晚有时间都会聊电话，週末都会见面，在对方的家留宿，这和一般恋人无异，却是两人似乎也期待已久的相处。

或许最好的爱情是在自己意想不到的时候出现。Minho曾经在哪篇文章裡看见过那麽一句话「打翻的蜜糖沾满了整颗心」，那时候Minho想这是哪门子的比喻，内心无数白眼。但是后来他才知道，每一天醒来第一件事是看见自己爱的人在自己身边，轻轻地在额头上落吻，那一份甜，原来是这样的。

自己会和Minho在一起吗？要问Newt，或许很久以前的自己也不敢想象。他也不敢想象自己会再相信爱情，而这个人还是Minho。两人算是兜兜转转了快十年才在一起。也许那句话是对的，或许对的人会迟到，但是从来不会缺席。

原来是你，一直都是。  
以最好的自己碰见最好的你，是最幸福的事，这才是最好的爱情。


End file.
